fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monyhull Hall Mental Facilities, South Hampshire, Avenir
}} The Monyhull Hall Mental Facilities were a set of state-owned faculties with the intention of housing or curing those who are mentally ill, terminally disabled, or in insanity, and, until the Mental Health Act of 1983, acted under a superstitious body. At the time of the Facilities's completion in 1912, they composed the largest complex of mental hospitals in the world. The project was originally envisioned by Sir Bishop Tenney of Bankwater in 1799, during The Great Drain of South Hampshire, where the original mire and swampland which had been present in its modern situation were systematically removed. The Facilities were funded in large amounts by the South Avenir High Commission, who built the 910-acre buildings to house sufferers of Shellshock (now PTSD) in colonial wars. Due to the high religion at the time, the hospitals were officially consecrated by the Catholic Church and functioned under a religious agenda. This lead to mistreatment of its many inmates, who were often shunned and lambasted by staff as mental insanity was heavily misunderstood and outcast. An inspection lead in 1933 by the City Council found that many inhabitants in the facilities lacked any modern treatment and many would starve as a result of malnourishment. The Greater South Hampshire proper corruptly adjusted its borders at this time to not include the facilities. Further investigation showed the facility was severely underperforming and often times inmates would leave in total isolation, in worse mental state prior to entry. Attempted escapes by patients were commonplace, and futile. By 1934 the troubles were divulged to the the press by means of an intercepted telegram. This same year, the faculty staff were trialed, with many convicted for the abuse of mental patients. The massive complex was mostly deserted by late 1934 and the buildings remained empty until 1962. History The Great Drain In 1798, The Great Drain of Blithebeth occurred, where lands in the south of the prefecture's precinct of Hampshire were purged of their muddy and swamp-like profile. Day after day the mire was relinquished of its muds and much of its plantlife, as the City Council saw great potential in the potable soils of the area since much of Avenir had been excessively farmed already. The process—which took a decade to complete, ending in 1808—freed up around xxxx km of land. In the following years, South Hampshire underwent total urbanisation in the north, with its southern periphery mostly occupied in agriculture. Envisionment and Initial Construction In 1799, Sir Bishop Tenney of Bankwater envisioned the idea of a multi-acre complex of hospitals to house Shellshock-sufferers from wars, particularly the French and American Revolutionary Wars and other colonial pursuits. The plan was further expounded on by Taylor and Sons Architects, a prolific firm based in Blithebeth. With funding from the City Council, a masterplan for 12 buildings and outhouses was finalised for construction at the very edge of South Hampshire, on Ecclestone Street, cornering Windermere Street, which had only been built 2 years before. In 1810, the buildings began construction, with some completed as early as 1811 and others as late as 1820. Further Expansion With colonialism at its zenith, the horrors of invasions unfolded and took a toll on many British soldiers. With shellshock treatment on an ever-rising demand, the site was expanded in 1831, then again in 1854, again in 1856, again in 1877, and finally in 1912. Further plans were delineated in 1918 after the First World War, but were later expelled due to informality and other war hospitals being built. 1933 Investigations and Later Closure In 1933, an enquiry was lead by the City Council after Alex Johnstone, a 41 year-old war veteran, was informed by the Mental Facilities to his family that he had died unexpectedly in his sleep. With details being intentionally kept limited, the kin reported to their local Police Station in Burbury, Avenir. Lead by Chief Detective Boris Anholt, information of mistreatment of inmates arose after a family from Umber West, which was never named, came forward. They reported the hospital paid them to retain information of the death of Lawrence Luke, a member of the family. This information was intercepted by police after detective Boris Anholt was reported to be working rogue. The telegram was later given to the press, who had a field day in the criticism of the hospital, which years before was heralded as one of the best in Europe. Many of some 3,000 staff were convicted of abuse and the hospital quickly went bankrupt after its workforce was isolated. It officially closed in 1934, with only a few facilities, such as its Eye Hospital, remaining open. In World War II, the faculty was temporarily re-opened as a war hospital and housing for displaced families after the war. Demolition As early as 1956, hospital buildings were subject to demolition. The City Council passed a fund for the construction of new housing on the Monyhull Hall Mental Facilities's shadow. All facilities with no historical value were demolished by 1960. Prison and isolation units were cleared by 1961. The Rehabilitation Ward was demolished in 1962, and thus marked the beginning of Monyhull Hall's gentrification process. Around one third of the site was retained. The Injuries Ward was remodeled as a private Eye Hospital, and the Colonial Office was repurposed as the German Embassy. Category:Avenir